


The Savas Fruit Incident

by Esperata, StellarLibraryLady



Series: Star Trek Incandescent Hearts [29]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst and Humor, Concerned McCoy, Delayed Reaction, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fragile Spock, M/M, Meltdown, Protesting Kirk, Savas Fruit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: After a grueling mission, Spock finally breaks down in the mess hall.





	The Savas Fruit Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by comments.

McCoy frowned. Spock wasn't acting right. “Why are you shaking, Vulcan?“

Jim Kirk looked up from his plate. It took a lot to distract him from his food, but he'd noticed a different tone in Dr. McCoy's voice. It was very much the professional doctor concerned about an alarming symptom in his patient.

“The mess hall has no savas fruit,” Spock whined, almost like a spoiled child.

"It'll be alright, Spock..." McCoy placated him with that overly controlled voice he used when someone has his finger on the trigger of a gun, and McCoy doesn't want to distract him lest bullets start flying. "I'm sure they'll have some tomorrow..." He glanced about, then spotted his own food. " Why not try some of my peach?" he offered with uncharacteristic enthusiasm and charm.

"I do not want any of your peach!" Spock whined back. Then he spied what did look good to him. "I want Jim's pear custard! It looks yummy" 

"Jim, Spock wants your dessert," McCoy said softly, but firmly as he turned to Kirk.

It dawned on Kirk that they wanted him to surrender his dessert, the delectable delight meant for his tummy! "But I just got it all covered with caramel ice cream and honeyed nuts, just the way I like it! Besides, HE doesn‘t like sweets!" 

"He does now."

"But he'll just take one bite and won't like it!" Jim Kirk whined a whole lot like the way that Spock had done. "He'll push it away in disgust, I just know it! But by then, it'll be ruined for me! It won't look pretty anymore!"

Spock's dark eyes flashed, and he drew back likewise to protest.

McCoy saw Spock tense up like an overly wound alarm clock. His friends were acting like overgrown children, so McCoy had to treat them accordingly. Kirk was the boss, but this time he had to concede. Spock's nerves were just too fragile.

McCoy's voice sounded low and overly controlled. "Jim. Now." McCoy slid his eyes toward Spock without turning. "We don't need a complete meltdown. Do we?" 

Kirk followed McCoy's eyes to the seething Spock. The Vulcan did look explosive. Spock was on the edge of losing control over his emotions.

At the moment, concession seemed like a lesser evil.

With a sigh, Kirk slid his dessert over. “Enjoy.”

Finger off trigger, McCoy thought.

**Author's Note:**

> No infringement of Star Trek properties is intended.


End file.
